Soul's Refrain
Soul’s Refrain (яп. 魂のルフラン, Тамаси но Руфуран, ''рус.«''Рефрен души») была заглавной песней, использованной для первого фильма в франшизе «Neon Genesis Evangelion» — «Evangelion: Death and Rebirth». Выпущенная 21 февраля 1997 года, песня была исполнена Йоко Такахаси и включена в альбом «Li-La», который был выпущен 6 ноября 1997 года. Текст Английская адаптация Please come back to me, Following memories To the source of gentleness and dreams, In order to be born, and shine to the stars Once again… Soul’s refrain вступление Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows Trembles quietly in this moment Your fingertip searches for me, As if asking for the whereabouts of life The you that was embraced by fate Blooms in season like an ephemeral flower Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest Scattering hurriedly in splendid form Please come back to me, Before you are born To the earth you spent your days on Please come back into my arms, To meet again Miracles do happen, however many times Soul’s refrain Инструментал When eyes are closed as if in prayer The world simply disappears there into the darkness Even so, my heartbeat starts again Looking for a bounded eternity Please come back to me, Following memories To the source of gentleness and dreams. You, too, please come back, So we can love each other. Heart and body repeat Soul’s refrain Please come back to me, Before you are born To the earth you spent your days on Please come back into my arms To meet again Miracles do happen, however many times Soul’s refrain Романдзи watashi ni kaeri nasai kioku wo tadori yasashisa to yume no minamoto e mo ichido hoshi ni hikare umareru tame ni tamashii no RUFURAN вступление aoi kage ni tsutsumareta suhada ga toki no naka de shizuka ni furuete’ru inochi no yukue wo toikakeru you ni yubisaki wa watashi wo motomeru dakishimeteta unmei no anata wa kisetsu ni saku maru de hakanai hana kibou no nioi wo mune ni nokoshite chiri isogu azayaka-na sugata de watashi ni kaeri nasai umareru mae ni anata ga sugoshita daichi e to kono te ni kaeri nasai meguriau tame kiseki wa okoru yo nando demo tamashii no RUFURAN Инструментал inoru you ni mabuta tojita toki ni sekai wa tada yami no soko ni kieru soredemo kodou wa mata ugokidasu kagiri aru eien wo sagashite watashi ni kaeri nasai kioku wo tadori yasashisa to yume no minamoto e anata mo kaeri nasai aishiau tame kokoro mo karada mo kurikaesu tamashii no RUFURAN watashi ni kaeri nasai umareru mae ni anata ga sugoshita daichi e to kono te ni kaeri nasai meguriau tame kiseki wa okoru yo nandodemo tamashii no RUFURAN Оригинальный японский текст 歌　：高橋洋子 作詞：及川眠子 作曲／編曲：大森俊之 私に還りなさい　記憶をたどり 優しさと夢の水源へ もういちど星にひかれ　生まれるために 魂のルフラン 蒼い影につつまれた素肌が 時のなかで　静かにふるえてる 命の行方を問いかけるように 指先は私をもとめる 抱きしめてた運命のあなたは 季節に咲く　まるではかない花 希望のにおいを胸に残して 散り急ぐ　あざやかな姿で 私に還りなさい　生まれる前に あなたが過ごした大地へと この腕(て)に還りなさい　めぐり逢うため 奇跡は起こるよ　何度でも 魂のルフラン 祈るように　まぶた閉じたときに 世界はただ闇の底に消える それでも鼓動はまた動きだす 限りある永遠を捜して 私に還りなさい　記憶をたどり 優しさと夢の水源へ あなたも還りなさい　愛しあうため 心も体もくりかえす 魂のルフラン 私に還りなさい　生まれる前に あなたが過ごした大地へと この腕(て)に還りなさい　めぐり逢うため 奇跡は起こるよ　何度でも 魂のルフラン Категория:А-Я Категория:Заглавные песни